gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Emotion 98.3 (VC)
Emotion 98.3 ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und Grand Theft Auto Online, der sich auf die Musikrichtungen Power-Balladen und Rockmusik spezialisiert hat. Lieder miniatur|DJ Fernando Martinez * Foreigner – Waiting for a Girl like you : Written by Mick Jones, Lou Gramm : Mfg von Atlantic Recording Corporation * Kate Bush – Wow : Written by K. Bush : MfG von EMI America * Squeeze – Tempted : Written by Chris Difford, Glen Tilbrook : MfG von Universal Music Group * REO Speedwagon – Keep on loving you : Written by Kevin Cronin : MfG von Epic Records * Cutting Crew – (I Just) Died in your Arms : Written by Eede : MfG von EMI America * Roxy Music – More than this : Written by Bryan Ferry : mfG von Virgin Records * Toto – Africa : Written by D. Paich, J. Porcaro : MfG von Columbia Records * Mr. Mister – Broken Wings : Written by Richrad Page, Steven George, John Lang : MfG von BMG Special Records * John Waite – Missing you : Written by John Waite, Charles Sandford, Mark Leonard : MfG von EMI America * Jan Hammer – Crockett’s Theme : Written by Jan Hammer : MfG von Universal Music Group * Night Ranger – Sister Christian : Written by Kelly Keagy : MfG von MCA Records (unter Lizenz von Universal Music Enterprises) * Luther Vandross – Never too much : Written by L. Vandross : MfG von Epic Records Werbespots * BJ Smiths „Fit for Football“ * Complete the Look * Domestobot * Farewell Ranch * Fernando’s Medallion Man * Musty Pines * Pastor Richards Rettungsstatue-Stiftung * PetStuffers (auch Bestandteil der Soundtrack-CD) * Pit Bomb * Shady Acres * Thors Selbsthilfe-Programm Obwohl der „Knife after Dark“-Werbespot auf einem anderen Sender läuft, ist er Bestandteil der Soundtrack-CD. Fernando Martinez’ Sprüche * Fernando Martinez – Intro * Fernando Martinez – „Halbzeit“ * Fernando Martinez – Abschied Videos Lieder Datei:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Foreigner - "Waiting for a Girl Like You" Datei:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Kate Bush - "Wow" Datei:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Squeeze - "Tempted" Datei:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 REO Speedwagon - "Keep On Loving You" Datei:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" Datei:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Roxy Music - "More Than This" Datei:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Toto - "Africa" Datei:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" Datei:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 John Waite - "Missing You" Datei:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Jan Hammer - "Crockett's Theme" Datei:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" Datei:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" Volles Radio Datei:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 (Rev. 1) Full radio Trivia * Die ersten Lieder, die man in Vice City und Vice City Stories hört, laufen auf Emotion 98.3. „Broken Wings“ von Mr. Mister spielt in der Einleitungssequenz von Vice City und entweder „I want to know what Love is“ von Foreigner oder „Only the Lonely“ von The Motels im Prolog von Vice City Stories. * Die Senderfrequenz könnte eine Anspielung auf den Film „Scarface“ sein, der 1983 in die Kinos kam und eine Inspiration für das Spiel war. * Während des Festive-Surprise-Wochenendes war ein T-Shirt mit dem Emotion-98.3-Logo darauf in Grand Theft Auto Online erhältlich. * Kate Bushs „Wow“ wurde in Neuveröffentlichungen aus dem Spiel entfernt (außer in der Steam-Version (Stand: 24.09.2018)). Siehe auch * Emotion 98.3 (Vice City Stories) * Emotion-98.3-Imaging Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Pop-Sender Kategorie:Rock-Sender